


【利艾】Sweetie

by CecilErika



Category: levi/eren yeager - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2020-05-14 16:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CecilErika/pseuds/CecilErika





	【利艾】Sweetie

算是虎视眈眈的后续吧 是同样的设定 虎视眈眈这篇见我的首页里噢  
因为是生贺 所以还是放下色气诱人向拿出一个甜暖的梗吧  
预祝圣诞快乐w

【正文】  
利威尔跟艾伦同居快三个月，这段时间他们尝试过四十八手的所有体位，差不多在房子里每个地方都做过。在厨房料理台上还躲避女仆三笠的监视，或者在花园草丛里防止被保镖让看到。不过随着气温降低，他们也没办法再那么愉快地光着身子在任何一个地方滚动了。最后是在十二月上旬的某天，地上已经有一层积雪时，利威尔说服艾伦去书房做，艾伦赖在被窝里说什么也不想去了。  
“这样他是不是生气了啊……”拒绝书房做爱之后利威尔粗暴地在床上来了一次，仿佛是在惩罚艾伦。不过从那之后他们就没有做了，利威尔说要回地下街一趟，艾伦为了填补前两个月的纵情而耽误的工作也忙着准备新的药发配过去。总之他们似乎度过了极其短小的热恋期，开始陷入所谓的低迷期。艾伦十分想弥补这段感情，可利威尔一走到月尾都没回来，他也手足无措了。  
这十几天艾伦真正感受到了，失恋。他觉得自己确实没有错，做的时候对他格外温柔的利威尔也没理由发脾气，可是他……至少也要派人传个口信吧，这样就走了，要是他把自己甩了就不回来了呢……艾伦郁闷地趴在床上想着，手上攥着利威尔的围脖，把整个脸埋进去深深吸嗅着他的气息。  
真想他啊……  
这段时间他们也不是除了做爱就一事无成的，他们互相告知彼此的秘密让双方不再陌生，他们认真地研究了适合红茶搭配的六种甜饼的做法。他们还在棋盘上进行一种排兵布阵的游戏，发现彼此对此都十分有兴趣，等等等等。他们找到了对方很多值得自己喜欢的特点，以及跟自己相似的爱好，彼此似乎有种灵肉结合的幸福感，可以说这段时间和谐而美好得让他想要结婚了。  
结婚！艾伦心一跳，立刻翻坐起来。怎么补救？那就求婚吧？虽然自己是受，说求婚怪怪的，不过这都是表达自己想要得到他的感情吧。艾伦赶紧出门，马不停蹄地赶去商店街，定制了一副对戒。  
利威尔应该会很开心吧……我要怎么求婚呢？过几天他拿回戒指后，边这样想着边敲了敲家门，开门的却不是女仆，而是利威尔。  
“啊啊啊诶诶诶你怎么回来了？”艾伦赶紧将戒指的盒子背在身后。“艾伦……”利威尔注意到他奇怪的举措，挑着眉道，“今天是平安夜。”  
“噢噢……欢迎回来。”艾伦点点头，赶紧侧身从利威尔旁边跑过，手中盒子攥得紧紧的，生怕被利威尔知道自己的心思。  
今天是平安夜的话，明天不就是他生日吗？艾伦抿嘴偷偷笑着，这真是十分适合求婚的日子。

“利威尔！”“嗯？”  
利威尔正在看报，艾伦将一壶沏好的红茶摆到他旁边，笑靥如花地看着他。“不是三笠泡茶吗，怎么是你呢？”利威尔举起杯子啜了一口……还不赖，这几天艾伦泡茶的水平居然有所提高。  
“我放他们假了，今天是平安夜嘛，差点忘了。”艾伦笑笑，“我让他们圣诞之后再回来，这几天……我有你就够了。”利威尔侧过头去注视着脸有些泛红的艾伦，心生喜爱。  
“嗯嗯……你怎么这么久都么回来？”艾伦问道。  
利威尔皱了皱眉：“也没什么，回去告知了下朋友，处理一些事务，也在之前的房子里搞了扫除，还有一件事……”  
“利威尔……”艾伦轻轻打断他，低下头用自己的额头顶着利威尔的额头，“我还以为你生气了……”“为什么啊……就因为你不去书房？”利威尔笑笑，他当然知道艾伦在说什么，因为那是他走之前做的最后一件事，醒来后他留下几句口信就走了，他自己也觉得自己有点草率。  
“我不会的艾伦，我爱你，我可以包容你的过失，而且这根本不算什么你的错啊。”  
艾伦抬起头来吻住利威尔，唇舌交集仿佛填补着这空缺的十几天的空念。这是利威尔第一次对他说爱，艾伦虽然也只在高潮的时候会尖叫着表白，但是这对于他们彼此来说都是一次巨大的进展。“去洗澡吧，我们待会吃蛋糕。”艾伦突然推开利威尔朝他一笑，跑去厨房似乎要准备晚餐。  
真是琢磨不透的小鬼。利威尔这样想。

等他从浴室出来，偌大的客厅熄灭了所有的灯只点起了火炉，温暖而明亮的火光洒满整个房间。火炉前是一个沙发，他们一般在那里边烤火边聊天，而现在沙发跟火炉之间的地上摆了一床纯白的棉被。  
是啊，他们并没有在客厅做过，因为客厅时常是保镖跟仆人聚集的地方，也常有客人来访。而今天平安夜这种大好机会，况且全家最大的火炉就在客厅，他们绝对不用考虑之前遇到的问题。等待艾伦洗澡之余，他缩在沙发上继续看报。  
“我可以了利威尔。”艾伦端着一碟小小的蛋糕，裹着浴袍走过来。氤氲的水汽从艾伦身上散发出来，龙延香的香气填充着利威尔的鼻腔。艾伦的浴袍一路敞开，私密处是用随意的绑带遮挡了一下，美好躯体半遮半掩。利威尔咽了咽唾沫，他也很饥渴，分别时他无时无刻不想念艾伦，想念他被贯穿时撩人的求饶呻吟，想念他双腿紧紧地夹着自己的腰并带动后穴收紧。艾伦双腿叉开跨坐在利威尔腿上：“来一块蛋糕吧？”他用勺子舀了一勺说道。这个应该艾伦他自己做的，软塌塌的好像全都是奶油，并看不到什么装饰。艾伦不应该不知道自己不喜欢这种甜腻的口感，不过可能是忘了，算了吧。利威尔这样想，他点点头，凑近艾伦的勺子。  
“不过利威尔不是不爱吃这种过甜的东西吗？”艾伦将勺子往后一缩。“诶？”“那就这样吧。”艾伦将勺子反手按在自己身上，洁白冰凉的奶油涂上自己温热的皮肤有些不适，不过他还是把这甜腻抹在自己的锁骨处，勺子一路向下将白色的痕迹勾画至小腹。  
“这样你会喜欢吧？”  
利威尔挑眉一笑：“你这小妖精啊……”他抱着艾伦侧过身，将艾伦半靠在沙发上。他张开嘴将舌头伸进艾伦的肚脐，沿着下端的奶油开始一路舔过艾伦的小腹、胸膛以至锁骨。艾伦被这一舔弄得咯咯发笑，凹凸分明的锁骨随拱起的后背曲出一个小窝，厚重的奶油在其中轻轻晃动像是甜蜜的椰子冻。利威尔自然将那些奶油吮吸干净，奇怪的是同样的食物同样的味道换了个容器装感受却不一样了。  
艾伦又将一些奶油抹在自己胸前，银色勺子在带有热水余温的肌肤上打着圈，覆盖上了一层薄雾。敏感的乳头在雪白的奶油中间突起，红白相间更有视觉诱惑。利威尔舔了舔唇，抬头吻上艾伦的乳头，舌头勾勒着那两点的形状，似乎每一个细小突起间的褶皱都要舔舐干净。“嗯……”艾伦被这细腻的动作撩拨得浑身舒服。他一只手抚抱着利威尔的头，另一只手将一勺奶油覆在利威尔的左颊跟颈窝。利威尔感觉到冰凉的勺子粘着顺滑的奶油在自己肌肤上游走，随即是艾伦俯下身凑近那块湿润的地方舔舐的温热触感。冷热交替，这种感觉真是棒呆了。艾伦似乎很享受奶油的香甜，小巧的舌头对利威尔的肌肤进行着更深情的按摩。利威尔直接上手从蛋糕上刮去一大片奶油，抚上艾伦的腰肢和小腹轻轻按摩着。艾伦刚吃完利威尔身上的奶油，利威尔便捧着他的腰将他举起来，凑近他的腰腹舔吻起来，吮吸之余顺便留下几个吻痕。  
衣带不知什么时候被解开，松散地坠在地上。艾伦的浴衣敞开着，领子拉到腰部，春光一览无余。而前面利威尔的衣服也已经解开，挺立的性器毫无保留地暴露着。艾伦打量着利威尔，噗呲一笑，也在手上抹了一块奶油，并靠近利威尔的阴茎涂抹上去。“别惹火啊艾伦，”利威尔蹙了蹙眉，“用嘴把它清理干净。”“正有此意呢……”艾伦突然抱紧利威尔，带着他一起从沙发上滚下，落到下边的棉被上。  
利威尔还没反应过来，自己已经落到被火炉烘烤得温暖舒适的被子里。艾伦迅速蜷起身猫下去一口含住利威尔的阴茎，舔吮着沾染着奶油的肉柱，动作饥渴而迫不及待，仿佛那是一根令人欲罢不能的拐杖糖。“做的好……艾伦……”利威尔舒服地喟叹着，他喜欢艾伦软濡的舌头，碰到自己身上任何一个地方都让他享受。他坐起来伸手够到那所剩无几的蛋糕，将那些奶油涂抹在艾伦翘起的臀与后穴上，一只手揉捏着滑嫩的臀肉，另一只手顺势插进艾伦的蜜穴里扩张。“额嗯……”艾伦撑着利威尔的大腿，后穴的刺激使自己嘴上的力度加大了些，自己的吮吸更加用力深入。“别弄了……艾伦……”利威尔也被这突然的深喉撩拨得浑身一紧，但他压抑住了射精的冲动。  
他把插进去的三根手指拔出来，松开艾伦的后腰：“让我进去吧，我要射在里面……”艾伦被欲火挑弄得头晕脑涨，迫不及待地松开口坐正将下体靠近利威尔高耸的阴茎，臀上的奶油让他毫无预防地从利威尔的腿上滑下去，将他的性器直接坐了进去。  
“嗯啊……”突然的插入让艾伦仰起头来失神地呼喊了一声，随即是被满满填充的不适感让他呼吸加快。“果然太久不做就变紧了呢。”利威尔低吟道。即使有奶油和肠液的润滑，也只是方便他进入而已，艾伦的后穴仍然绞紧着，一缩一缩地像张贪婪的小嘴。利威尔开始挺动起来，艾伦也配合地在他身上一起一落，加深他进入的深度。  
他们急促地运动着，利威尔两手举着艾伦的腰帮助他起落，这种深入浅出的反复摩擦让他的性器得到充分的抚慰。忍不住了……利威尔大口地喘着气，他将艾伦推倒在被子上，下身仍不停地抽送着。他抬起艾伦的一条腿挂在肩上，用手按住另一条腿，让他的后穴更大程度地分开暴露出来。“不要……啊哈……这样太……太深了……啊、额啊……”艾伦感受到利威尔的性器又深入了几分，他囊袋的前端似乎都好几次进入了后穴。直捣黄龙的感觉让他有些头晕目眩。利威尔并不是单纯的抽插，而是带有方向性地左右兼济，九浅一深，让艾伦的快感来源更多层次，这都是他们两个月来的练习成果。  
“舒服吗……艾伦？”利威尔低沉着声音问道。“嗯嗯……啊……利威尔……好棒……嗯啊……”艾伦沉浸在这令人发狂的欢愉之中，放肆地呼喊着。他一只手伸到自己的前端套弄着，上面早已渗出了透明的液体。“来吧艾伦，我们一起。”利威尔加快了频率，同时低下头吻住了艾伦。这个吻错乱并不细腻，但它将两个的距离又拉的更近了。艾伦搂住利威尔的脖颈，无意识地回吻着，大脑一片空白。“额嗯……”“哈啊……”利威尔低吟着将温凉的液体一滴不剩地冲进艾伦的后穴，艾伦也在此时射了出来，液体喷射在利威尔的小腹上，洒得到处都是。

高潮过后的满足感带着疲乏席卷而来，两人瘫倒在被子上，让火炉烘烤着身上的液体。艾伦有些困倦，猫缩在利威尔的臂弯中间缓缓地调整呼吸。利威尔一只手搭在艾伦肩上，向他身后看去——原本装着奶油蛋糕的碟子，奶油已经抹完了，而底下两枚亮晶晶的东西正在火光照射下闪着温柔的光。利威尔将它们一把抓来，在被子上蹭了蹭，凑近一看——他忍不住笑了出来，这是一对银制的戒指，上面镶嵌着小巧低调而奢华的蓝宝石，很是符合自己那种阴沉不张扬的性格。仔细一看戒指内侧纂刻着L跟E两个花体字母，意图显而易见。  
家里的古钟响了起来，庄重而温柔的钟鸣响了十二下，平安夜过去，圣诞节来临。窗外的雪随风飘舞得更加急促，而火炉前的两个人缠绵着紧靠在一起。他们的左手无名指上都牢牢地套着一枚蓝宝石戒指，纯净的蓝色光芒反射在他们的手心里，温柔而隽永。

【番外】  
拆圣诞树下的礼物时，艾伦注意到自己左手上一片耀眼的闪光。  
“啊诶？你你你……你看到了那个戒指？”艾伦看着自己跟利威尔手上的戒指，脸上瞬间染上红晕。  
“是啊，怎么啦？”  
“我我我……我没别的意思……”艾伦撇过头去，满脸羞耻。自己明明是要求婚的，可是居然做完太困就忘记了，“我这是你的生日礼物……不是那个……你想的那样。”  
这实在太可爱了吧喂！还能在生日礼物上刻名字首字母的吗？利威尔扑哧一笑，他看着艾伦不好意思地别过头去拆开一个小盒子，打开一看——是两枚祖母绿的戒指。“啊咧……这这这这？”他手足无措地抬起头看着利威尔。  
“这跟你的眼睛很相称，艾伦，这就是我在地下街干的事情……找了很久才找到的。”利威尔蹲下轻轻地说道。他将戒指取出来，大一点的戴在自己没戴戒指的无名指上，小一圈的捻在指尖，捧着艾伦的右手。“如果你的戒指是给我的生日礼物，那么我的戒指就没有别的意思——”  
“嫁给我吧，艾伦耶格尔。”  
左手是象征坚贞的蓝宝石，右手是暗指热恋的祖母绿。圣诞过后，这一年将要过去，十指相扣，新的旅程即将开始。

【End】


End file.
